Megaman Starforce 4: Shooting Star X Shining Fighter
by VirtualScout
Summary: Megaman Starforce 4: Shooting Star X Shining Fighter is a crossover fanfic of my two favorite underrated games, The Megaman Starforce Series and Custom Robo Arena. I hope it will spark some nostalgic feelings of these two great games and their potential. This is my first story, so please don't give me a hard time on errors, thank you and enjoy reading! :D


_Its been about 2 years since Meteor G was stopped._

 _It is one week after New Year's._

 _Since then, Megaman rarely made an appearance, only helping out with small issues_

 _However, Electopia, and Plant Earth may need to call upon Megaman once again..._

 **Monday**

"Okay Class, to start off our new year, your class president, Luna, has propose that we get pen pals!"

"Wow!"

"Luna, Luna!"

"Mr. Shepar! You can't be serious!"

"I hope mine is from Whazzap!"

Geo turned to Omega-Xis, who was residing in his Hunter-VG, "This is so cool, thanks to Prez! I wonder where they'll come from?"

"Ahem!"

Everyone returned their attention to Mr. Shepar, who was grinning ear to ear.

"As of course, our society's EM technologies are, and will keep advancing to no ends! We have send out an EM wave messenger to find other life out there, human of course, and we have stumbled on a planet, in another galaxy a bit distant from us, but we can exchange signals back. As we also have increased our wave signals to extend very far, so your pen pals will be from this other planet!"

Excited chatter was among class 7-A, to think they could chat with other kids on another planet.

Mr. Shepar continued, "Before I give you your pen pals, I will give a brief overview of this planet and their technologies, so you can have an idea of the kids you will be chatting with. The planet they live on is also called Earth, their galaxy and our galaxy has a time rift in between so they technically live in the past, and their planet is newer than ours. They have been recently introduced to EM technologies after Geo's father, Kelvin, and his crew made a trek to the planet. They have set up a base their and based our scientists their to help them develop the technologies."

"Psst, Geo! Your dad went there? Why didn't you tell us?!" whispered Zack

Geo was taken aback, "I didn't know about it Zack, my dad never mentioned such a thing!.. Only maybe, he went away to a business trip for three weeks, I didn't know it was to there though."

Mr. Shepar smiled, "Well, it was a secret project, Geo. Kelvin didn't want to make a big deal to the public as of yet with the discovery. Continuing on, the people there have something unique in their technology, something I would consider as special as our EM technologies..."

"What is it?"

"Something just as great as EM technologies?"

A video appeared on the board, it showed robots fighting in what seem like an arena with invisible walls. the two robots had weapons and HP bars floating around them. They attacked each other, throwing out bombs and shooting their guns. Then both robots turned gold for a period of time and attacked with great power. At the end, the robot with a blue chest and yellow and red hair had won.

Everyone was in awe, what was this they had just watched?

"Mr. Shepar walked in front of the board, "And that, was a Custom Robo fight you all just watched. These people have developed miniature robots, called Robos, designed to fight and play, being only controlled by your minds. You may customized your robos to look nice for display or for a better advantage against your opponents. These robos are very popular, they even have an international Robo Cup, and their police forces use the robos to capture criminals. So these Custom Robos, are in a huge part of their daily lifestyle, as us with our EM technology."

He reached into his desk, to grab a clipboard, "You guys can all talk with one another, I will come around with your pen pals."

"We can't choose them?"

Mr. Shepar laughed, "Well, I was thinking about it, but I decided, after being your teacher for two years now, I think I can give you a pen pal who I think best fits you." He then proceeded to walk around the classroom, giving each student an intro to their pen pal.

Geo hopped out of his desk, and headed towards the back of the classroom where Luna, Bud, and Zack were.

"Hey guys!" said Geo.

Bud grinned, "Hey Geo! I hope my pen pal likes food! Honestly, I want to hear about their food over there, I bet it can't beat Prez's Ginger Beef!"

Zack adjusted his glasses, "That's our Bud, of course, I want to learn more about their Robos, so I hope mine is somewhat informative."

Bud groaned, "You're so boring Zack!"

Zack faced Bud, "Well, at least I-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT IT!"

The three jumped in shock, Luna crossed her arms, "You two never change, I just hope my pen pal is interesting, maybe she's into cooking or shopping..What about you Geo?"

"I don't really-"

"Ah there you are Geo!"

Mr. Shepar walked over to the group, "I have your pen pals here, so don't worry too much, they're a bit older than you, but I can assure you, that you will enjoy talking with them."

He checked his list, "Let's start with Luna," he pulled up a pop-up from his Hunter-VG, and in front of them, a screen appeared, an image of an older girl with brown hair and a pink hat and pink jacket was shown, "Luna, this is Liv Trainer, she is from a town called MidHeart, and is attending her third year at Midheart High-

"But we're only in seventh grade, Mr. Shepar! What if they think they're too cool for us?" protested Luna.

Mr. Shepar clicked a few buttons and then a box with information appeared next to her picture, "Don't worry, she's pretty childish herself, and she has great leadership like you, she has participated twice in the Robo Cup as a support and is the team leader of the world-famous Custom Robo team, Numero Uno! She's also a great cook, I think you'll like her, Luna, I'm sending her information and contact over to your Hunter-VG right now."

Luna looked at Hunter-VG, and pressed on the message sent to her and began to read it., "She doesn't sound that bad, too bad she's not rich."

Mr. Shepar continued, "Okay Bud, here's your pen pal." The screen changed to replace Liv's icon with a picture of a tough looking guy with black hair and some weird headgear on him, he seems to be wearing a uniform of some sort and he has a smirk on his face. "Bud, this is Vern Angus, although he strongly prefers Bull, he is a senior at MidHeart High, and he is a black belt in karate I believe?... He is the captain of the Grapple Gang, and has participated in the Robo Cup as well, he reminded me a lot like you, so I assigned him for you."

Bud was shocked, "Wow! He seems so much cooler than me, but I think I'm stronger!"

Geo laughed, " I don't know, Bud."

Pedia, Zack's Wizard appeared, 'He seems to have a stronger build than Bud, muscle-wise, you probably will have a 27% of beating him in combat."

Mr. Shepar laughed, "You guys can be amusing sometimes, anyways, Zack, here is Dennis Hatcher." The icon changed and showed an older boy who had wild brown hair and glasses.

Geo laughed, "He looks like an older you, Zack!"

"How tall is he, Mr. Shepar?"

Mr. Shepar scrolled through the box, "It says here, he's 5'5, but don't worry, he's very smart and is best friends with Liv and he participated in the Robo Cup as well, I can foresee some very intellectual conversations in the future with you two."

Zack grumbled, "Well at least he's smart, but he doesn't seem very tall."

Mr. Shepar turned to Geo, "Well, last but not least, Geo, I specially picked him out for you." Dennis's picture changed to a boy wearing a blue jacket and red hair, he had a very determined look in his eyes.

Geo was taken aback, he looked so cool compared to himself.

"Geo, this is Haden Geary, son of Edvin Geary, a NeoBrain scientist behind development of Custom Robo Research. He is a very talented Robo commander, and has won the Robo Cup. He attends MidHeart High and is Liv and Dennis's best friend, he a part of the IPC, or International Police Corps back on their planet, so he's like how you were a part of the Commandos two years ago. He has also stopped a dangerous organization and has been known as a hero."

Geo muttered, "Wow, he's so much cooler than me.."

Luna was annoyed, she grabbed Geo by his collar, "Listen to me Geo! You've saved Earth three times! You're as just as great as he is, maybe even better!"

Zack piped in, "Luna's right! You two have a lot in common!"

Geo shrugged, "I don't know..."

The bell then rang, and many people began to leave, Mr. Shepar smiled, "Don't worry Geo, I think you'll realized how both the same you are. Now, class is over, you can contact him once you leave school."

He patted Geo on the back, "Now go have fun!"

Geo walked home by himself that day, Luna had a cooking class, and Bud and Zack went to go cheer on Amy at her skiing competition, leaving Geo alone.

As he was walking past Big Wave, his local battle card shop, his Hunter-VG made a loud noise, and he saw that he had a call from an unknown person.

Geo mumbled, "I wonder who it is? The ID doesn't seem like its from anyone at Electopia"

Omega-Xis appeared next to him, "Well answer it and we'll find out!"

Geo nodded, "You're right!" He clicked on the pop-up, "Browse!"

A screen appeared and all he could see was black and a voice was heard, "Wait...Hold on...There we go!"

Suddenly a guy unblocked the screen, he was wearing a blue jacket and he had red hair, "Hey, you must be Geo right?"

Geo was speechless, "Uh, H-Hi, You m-must be Haden!"

He grinned, "Yep! I see your alien friend, Omega-Xis, wow, it's amazing how you guys can befriend them! Don't be afraid of me, I may be older than you, but I heard about your accomplishments! Ha, my fight with Greybaum a few years back is nothing compared to what you guys did!"

Geo's nervousness faded away, "T-thanks! I still find it cool you have your robos, it must be fun, so what is with the Robo-Cup?"

Haden laughed, "The Robo Cup is the international Robo fighting competition on our planet, and only the best of the best can enter! I won twice so far, I plan to keep my title! The video you saw in class, was actually the winning match of the Robo Cup, it was my first win, after I took over the champion!"

"That was you?!"

"Yep!"

"Wow! You think you could teach me one day?"

"Sure, if I ever get to see you in person, one day though, anyways, I have to meet up with my robo team for practice at the RoboCenter, I'll see you soon, Geo!"

"Bye Haden!"

The call ended and the screen disappeared, Geo turned to Omega-Xis, "Wow! I really liked him, maybe we can see some day? Wouldn't that be cool Omega-Xis?"

Omega-Xis folded his arms, "Yeah Yeah, I still think we could beat him out though, tiny robots? Hah, that's nothing compared to our powers with our Noise Changes and Tribe powers!"

Geo laughed, "And our old StarForce powers, but still, I think it's pretty cool, c'mon, let's head home, I want to talk to Dad about it."

Omega-Xis returned to the Hunter- VG, "Whatever you say, Geo."


End file.
